Three Organizations
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: "Di dunia ini, terdapat tiga sekelompok besar yang berlomba-lomba menguasai dunia. Dan semua anggota-anggota kelompok ini berbaur dengan manusia-manusia biasa. Mereka adalah, Gold Bandannas, The Dollars, dan Saika Army." Warning! OOC, Alur kecepetan, GJ, dll! Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Three organizations.**

**Disclainmer : Ryohgo Narita**

**Writer in this Story : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**Genre : Parody, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Crime**

**Anime : Durarara!**

**Warning! Don't like this story, don't read! I only writer story language Indonesian!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0o0-**

Di dunia ini, terdapat tiga sekelompok besar yang berlomba-lomba menguasai dunia. Dan semua anggota-anggota kelompok ini berbaur dengan manusia-manusia biasa. Yang cukup mencolok hanyalah satu kelompok, dua kelompok lainnya, memilih sembunyi.

Kelompok pertama, bisa disebut sebagai kelompok biasa, namun memiliki pengaruh lumayan besar, karena siapa tidak disangka, dalam jangka waktu empat tahun, sudah hampir disetiap negara memiliki anggotanya, dan memiliki wakil-wakilnya—_walau sang tetua hanya berada di satu negara saja_.

Kelompok kedua, cukup unik, karena semua anggotanya berkenalan melewati jejaring sosial yang memakai _website_ buatan sang tetua. Dan kelompok inilah yang akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak dibicarakan. Bisa dibilang, kelompok ini yang memiliki anggota terbanyak, karena sudah mencapai angka satu juta setengah keatas. _Well_, sama seperti dikelompok pertama, kelompok ini anggota-anggotanya berada di seluruh dunia dan hanya memiliki satu tetua tanpa wakil-wakilnya. Dan sekarang, menurut rumor yang beredar, kelompok ini berkumpul di satu tempat.

Kelompok ketiga, ini cukup misterius. Karena hanya terdengar desas-desusnya, namun masih saja banyak yang percaya. Banyak yang berkata bahwa kelompok ini memiliki satu tetua yang berawal membunuh seorang penduduk, namun penduduk itu hidup kembali dan berada dibawah pengaruh sang tetua itu. Dan begitulah seterusnya hingga merambat diseluruh dunia.

Mereka adalah, _Gold Bandannas, The Dollars_, dan _Saika Army_.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Seorang lelaki berjalan pelan didepan orang-orang yang kepalanya tertunduk, kepalanya tertutup oleh tudung jaket birunya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang sedang menunduk itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa maksud kalian? _Mission_ _Failed_? Jangan membuatku tertawa dan menendang kalian keluar dari gedung ini." cibir lelaki itu.

"Ma—maafkan kami, tetua, ini disebabkan orang-orang dari _Gold Bandannas_ melukai beberapa dari kami dan… menyebabkan kami…"

"Kau tahu? Itu adalah alasan basi. Sudah jutaan kali aku mendengar hal itu."

"Ma—maafkan kami…"

"Sudahlah Taro-san, ini disebabkan oleh _Gold Bandannas_, bukan kesalahan keseluruhan oleh mereka."

Lelaki berjaket biru itu mendelik, "Monta-san, kau tahu sendiri bukan, sekarang kita tidak menerima satupun kesalahan, walaupun itu disebabkan oleh _Gold Bandannas_ ataupun _Saika Army_. Dan itu sudah disepakati bersama." Jelasnya.

"Maafkan kami…"

Orang yang dipanggil Monta hanya menghela nafas, "Ini pertama kalinya kesalahan terjadi sejak kesepakatan itu, maka Taro-san, maafkan mereka."

Tetua yang dipanggil 'Taro-san' hanya mendengus, "Untuk kali ini, aku sedikit memaafkan kalian, namun kalian tetap harus menjalankan misi ini…"

Orang-orang itu mengangguk.

"… mencari tahu indentitas asli tetua _Gold Bandannas_ dan _Saika Army_, lalu membunuh mereka, _well_, secara berlahan-lahan."

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"_Et_—_etto_… Ryugamine Mikado, _yoroshiku ne_."

"Kida Masaomi! Kalian bisa dekat dengan lelaki tertampan disekolah ini secara gratis! Lalu—"

"Sonohara Anri, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Cukup dengan kalimat itu, naluri ketiganya seakan membuatnya penasaran dengan jati diri masing-masing.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Heee? _Majii_? Kau benar-benar seriuskan..?!"

"_Etto_… memang benar… Kida-kun…"

Kini ketiganya mulai mengakrabkan diri, dan memilih berdiam diatap sekolah.

"Ano… Ryugamine-kun… Kida-kun… apa yang kalian lakukan…?" tanya Anri, merasa tidak mengerti dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kida-kun, kau terlalu bertanya dengan serius hingga wajahmu terlalu dekat!" gerutu Mikado.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya, yaa… walau ini memang hal biasa sih, tapi kau benar-benar baru datang ke Ikebukuro? Dan bahkan sebenarnya kau sempat tersesat menuju kesekolah ini? Hee, bahkan jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku memilih untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu untuk mengenak kota ini." ujar Masaomi panjang lebar.

"Ahahaha," Mikado tertawa canggung, "aku harus membereskan barang-barang ku terlebih dahulu, maka dari itu kemarin aku tidak sempat untuk melihat sekeliling."

"Ah…" Anri melepas mulutnya dari sedotan minumannya, "secara sekilas, bagaimana tentang kota Ikebukuro ini, Ryugamine-kun?" tanya Anri.

"Menakjubkan!" jawab Mikado cepat, "biasanya aku hanya melihat kota ini dari komik, televise, atau majalah. Sekarang aku berada ditempatnya. Dan kota ini sungguh menakjubkan!"

Masaomi terkekeh, "Kau belum tahu secara keseluruhan, Mikado-kun~ disini banyak legenda-legenda dan orang-orang yang sangat kuat~"

"Aku pernah mendengar… pengendara tanpa kepala dan… si pemenggal?" tanya Mikado.

"A—" Anri terkesiap, "aku pernah melihat keduanya, untung saja aku selamat." Ujar Anri.

"Hee? Anri-chan pernah melihat si pemenggal? Beruntung sekali! Aku dengar, jika dipenggal kepalanya oleh si pemenggal, orang itu akan dikendalikan saat sang pemenggal mau, tapi jika tidak, tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa." Seru Masaomi.

"Hee… aku baru dengar yang seperti itu." Desis Mikado bergidik.

"T—tapi, tenang saja, aku dengar… si pemenggal hanya memenggal orang-orang yang sudah ia targetkan—begitu." Jelas Anri.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita yang menjadi incarannya? Aaaa! Sangat menyeramkan." Seru Masaomi.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"_Kita memiliki orang-orang yang tidak biasa. _Well_, tidak seperti orang-orang di _Gold Bandannas_ ataupun _Saika Army_."_

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang tiga kelompok besar didunia ini?" tanya Masaomi, setelah hening melanda mereka cukup lama—_dan dia sangat jengah dengan keadaan awkward_.

"Eh… seperti… _The Dollars_…?" tanya Mikado.

"_Saika Army_…?" tanya Anri.

"Dan _Gold Bandannas_!" tegas Masaomi, "aku dengar, mereka sedang berperang untuk memperebutkan dunia itu milik siapa."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya… saat aku menjelajahi internet…" ujar Mikado.

"Ya, aku juga. Di grup chat ku juga membicarakan itu…" desis Anri.

"Ck, kalian tidak pernah bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar," decak Masaomi, "tapi aku dengar, _The Dollars_ yang sekarang punya pengaruh besar didunia ini!"

"Kau terlalu bertanya jauh, Kida-kun." Ucap Mikado datar.

"Ya, terlalu jauh." Lanjut Anri.

"Aaa! Kalian tidak seru!"

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"_Kita akan membunuh si _Slashe_r itu—tetua _Saika Army_, dan setelah itu, kita hancurkan _The Dollars_ sampai akarnya."_

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"_Saika Army_…? Hmm… kita tadi sudah membicarakannya bukan? Walau yang kudengar juga, _Saika Army_ mempunyai ciri khas, yaitu membawa katana panjang. Dan selalu membunuh dimalam hari dengan sinar merah dimatanya." Ujar Mikado.

"Memang kita sudah membicarakannya… hanya saja, _Saika Army_ yang lebih tersembunyi daripada _The Dollars_." Ucap Masaomi.

"M—mungkin, mereka sedang membuat rencana, it—itu mungkin…" ujar Anri.

"Tapikan yang kudengar, si ketua mereka yang mengendalikan orang-orang bawahannya itu, mungkin saja ketua _Saika Army_ sedang berpikir—_seperti yang dikatakan Anri-chan tadi._" Balas Masaomi.

"Eeh… banyak yang aku baru tahu sekarang," desis Mikado, "berarti, kita harus berjaga-jaga untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum perang antar tiga kelompok itu bukan?" tanya Mikado.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"_Sial, mereka hanya mengetahui hal umum, coba saja bisa kukendalikan Orihaya Izaya-san, pasti akan lebih mudah merubek informasi tentang _Gold Bandannas_ ataupun _The Dollars_ untuk menghancurkan mereka."_

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"_Gold Bandannas_…?" Masaomi menghela nafas, "aku mendengar mereka membuat kelompok ini sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, dan langsung mempunyai anggota-anggota diluar negeri. Kudengar lagi, banyak orang-orang yang cukup penting berada disana."

"Hee… aku kira orang-orang penting hanya berada di _The Dollars_." Desis Mikado.

"Kalian cukup banyak tahu, ya." Puji Anri.

"Aku mengetahui dari teman _online_ ku." Ujar Mikado.

"Kalau aku bertanya dengan cara ekstrim ke orang-orang sekitar." Ujar Masaomi mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi…" wajah Anri menatap langit biru, "kalian bukan salah satu dari mereka kan?"

Masaomi atau Mikado terdiam.

"I—iya, tentu saja. Aku hanya anak sekolah biasa yang mendengar hal-hal seperti itu." Jawab Mikado.

"Aku juga, hanya pemuda pecinta seluruh wanita!" jawab Masaomi.

"Aku juga…" desis Anri.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Disaat pulang sekolah, mereka berpisah didepan gerbang. Anri berjalan kekanan, Mikado masuk kedalam mobil, dan Masaomi berlari kearah kiri.

Berbeda jalan.

Mikado duduk dikursi belakang, dan langsung menatap kedepan.

"Kalian hampir telat."

"Maafkan kami Mikado-kun~ tadi ada event manga yang sangat menakjunkan!" ujar Walker.

"Dan~ kami membelikan barang yang kau minta~!" lanjut Erika, memperlihatkan map cokelat.

"Wah, terima kasih."

"Kita langsung kemarkas, Mikado?" Kyouhei melirik kebelakang.

"_Well_, lebih baik biarkan berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, tidak usah terburu-buru. Sekalian melihat anggota-anggota _Gold Bandannas_ dan jika ada, _Saika Army_ itu."

…

"Kalian semua berkumpul dimarkas?" tanya Masaomi, "bagus, pastikan tidak ada yang keluar, aku merasakan firasat buruk." Lanjut Masaomi.

Telepon ditutup, kaki Masaomi tetap berlari, membiarkan orang-orang menatapnya kesal atau aneh—_siapa peduli?_

Namun setelah sepuluh langkah berlari, kakinya berhenti melihat toko.

"_Well_, membelikan mereka minuman tidak ada salahnya—_walau menghabiskan uangku_." Guman Masaomi.

…

Anri terus berjalan sambil menatap kebawah. Ia masih memikirkan dan menyaring setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan kedua teman barunya.

'_Sungguh sulit, kata-kata mereka seperti teka-teki sulit dikepalaku._' Pikir Anri.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, melihat kaki yang menghalanginya.

"Haruna-san, ada apa? Apakah ada kemajuan?"

Gadis didepannya menyeringai, "Hanya delapan orang yang kupenggal dan berhasil aku kendalikan—_dan kau pun bisa mengendalikannya_, tidak apa-apakan? Sungguh sulit untuk memenggal kepala penduduk disini ditempat ramai ataupun sepi."

Anri tersenyum samar, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|TBC|**

Apa ini? QAQ

Maafkan saya jika FanFic ini hanya menyampah di fandom ini.

Dikarenakan saya mencari-cari cerita yang kira-kira seperti ini di fandom ini namun tidak ditemukan, akhirnya membuatnya, dengan ide-ide yang sudah dibendung, diambil sedikit-sedikit.

FanFic ini mungkin akan chaptered dan saya tidak begitu yakin sampai chapter berapa. Mungkin akan ada _**Death Chara**_, walau saya masih bingung, siapa yang akan mati? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Dan… untuk nama-nama samaran, saya ambil dari , atau dilihat dari anime. Tapi dikarenakan ada sebagian anggota _Dollars_ yang tidak diketahui _penname_ nya, saya akan mengarangnya, tidak apa-apa bukan?

Baiklah, karena saya masih terlalu baru di fandom ini, saya minta untuk menghargai FanFic ini, walau sebenarnya ini sangat menahan hak untuk reader, tapi saya sedikit sensitive dengan flame semacam itu.

**Mind to Review**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Three organizations.**

**Disclainmer : Ryohgo Narita**

**Writer in this Story : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**Genre : Parody, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Crime**

**Anime : Durarara!**

**Warning! Don't like this story, don't read! I only writer story language Indonesian!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0o0-**

Seorang lelaki memakai baju birunya, lalu memakai jaket birunya, sama seperti warna matanya. Hanya saja rambutnya tidak seperti warna matanya.

"Taro-san, apa kita akan melakukan pergerakan lagi?"

"Tentu, Monta-san. Kudengar markas _Gold Bandannas_ berada disekitar Ikebukuro. Dan ah, ini bukan pergerakan, hanya penyelidikan."

"Penyelidikan? Dan hasilnya memberitahu anggota lain, bukan?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Monta.

"Tentu, mereka harus mengetahui hal ini." jawab tegas lelaki yang dipanggil Taro-san.

"Ne~ Tanaka Taro-kun, apa aku akan ikut?" tanya lelaki yang memakai jaket berbulu.

Taro melihat sekilas orang yang berada diatas kursi itu, "_Etto_… Kanra? Nakura? Chrome? Ah, apapun itu, sepertinya bisa."

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Chrome untuk hari ini, Tanaka Taro-kun. Benarkah? _Yatta_! Montachin, masih ada tempat bukan?" tanya Chrome—_untuk sementara katanya_.

'Menyerbu markas _Gold Bandannas_? Sepertinya seru, aku boleh ikut bukan, Taro?' seseorang lagi menunjukkan handphonenya.

"Tepatnya, menyelidiki, Ceruru."

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Shogun, aku mendapat informasi bahwa yang menyerang kelompok kita adalah ketua _Saika Army_ itu, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menunggu lama untuk menyerang _Saika Army_." Jelas salah satu orang diantara kerumunan itu.

"Kau kira kita adalah kelompok gegabah? Tentu saja kita harus menyelidiki itu lebih dalam." Ujar… Shogun.

"Tapi Shogun-san—"

"Yeah… yeah, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lanjutkan. Tapi kita sampingkan dulu _The Slasher_—_julukan tetua Saika Army _itu, aku menjadi penasaran sosok _The Dollars_ yang sesungguhnya—" Shogun memberi jeda, "mereka lebih hebat dari kita ya? Memiliki anggota banyak seperti itu dalam waktu kurun setengah tahun."

"Kita juga hebat, Shogun."

"Ya… ya… aku mengerti—"

**BRAK**

"SHO—Shogun-san, lebih baik—hah—anda sembunyi, ada yang mengatakan seseorang masuk kesini—hah."

Mata Shogun melebar, "Penjagaan ketat diterobos? Baiklah, tapi kalian harus pastikan, bahwa diri kalian juga selamat."

Shogun pergi dan memang seharusnya begitu, ini untuk menjaga identitasnya. Dan jika ketahuan, maka kehidupan diluar kelompok ini akan terancam. Tapi itu juga sebagian adalah permintaan dari anggota-anggotanya yang ternyata menghormati dirinya.

"Siapa yang sudah menerobos penjagaan ketat disekeliling daerah sini? _The Dollars_…? Atau _The Slasher_ itu…?" desis Shogun, dan sosoknya menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan.

…

"Wahaa! Keren, jadi mereka benar-benar ada disini?" pekik Chrome, menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.

"Diam Chrome," tegur Monta, "dan tentunya sebagai informan, kau sudah pasti mengetahuinya."

Chrome tertawa, "Aku hanya mendengar rumor saja, belum terlalu jelas Montachin. Tumben Macchi dan RikaRika tidak ada? Hanya Tanaka Taro-kun, Montachin, Iburo, dan Ceruru saja?"

"Mereka kusuruh untuk melakukan hal lain." Jawab Taro datar.

"Yang pasti bukan seperti hobi mereka." Desis Iburo, tangannya memutar stir dan membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berputar.

"Iburo, kau membuat Ceruru sedikit bingung." Ujar Monta, melirik Ceruru yang menaiki motor—_mengikuti dari belakang_.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti tahu, benar bukan, Tanaka Taro-kun?" tanya Chrome. Taro hanya mengangguk.

Entah bagaimana van yang besar itu berhasil melewati beberapa jalan yang cukup kecil untuk dimasuki mobil. Dan tentu saja, mereka terus berjalan sambil mengamat sekitar.

"Harusnya, tetua mereka ada disini, bukan?" tanya Chrome, matanya terus mengamati secara tajam dan nada bicaranya sudah serius.

"Ya, mungkin sembunyi." Jawab Taro seadanya.

"Sebagai tetua kelompok terbesar didunia—_salah satu dari tiga tentunya_, dia pasti dilindungi untuk tidak diketahui identitasnya oleh orang awam." Ujar Monta.

"Dan kau juga harus dilindungi, Tanaka Taro-kun. Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati~" ucap Chrome, melihat kearah dirinya dengan sedikit seringai dimulutnya.

"Terima kasih," Taro tersenyum kecil, "dan sebaiknya kita pertajamkan penglihatan kita keluar. Mungkin ada yang bisa dijadikan bukti."

Keheningan kembali melanda, hanya satu orang yang fokus untuk mencari jalan tour 'menjelajahi markas _Gold Bandannas_' dan akan keluar dari pintu yang sama—_jika tidak, akan memakai rencana B_. dan pria lainnya menatap tajam sekeliling. Dengan seseorang bermotor mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Ceruru mengambil sebuah benda." Desis Chrome, membuat Monta atau Tora melirik dirinya.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Taro, yang tadi hanya melihat sekilas Chrome.

"Entahlah, kita bisa menanyakannya, nanti." Jawab Chrome seadanya.

…

"Sho—Shogun-san, anda belum boleh keluar terlebih dahulu—"

"Jaga pintu A2DE3, disana mereka akan keluar. Jika berhasil, kita akan mengetahui, siapa mereka." Ujar Shogun sekilas dan kembali masuk keruangan.

Semuanya terdiam sebentar, dan lima detik selanjutnya, sebagian dari mereka bergerak menuju pintu yang dimaksud. Yeah, semoga masih sempat untuk menahan mereka keluar.

Shogun yang melihat itu dari lantai atas hanya menyeringai, bisa dilihat van dan motor berjalan menuju pintu yang ia maksud. Dan sepertinya, anggota-anggotanya tidak sempat, karena ia lihat, kecepatan van dan motor itu cukup cepat untuk jalan sesempit yang dibuat bukan untuk kendaraan besar.

"Yeah, _The Dollars_ memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, mereka memiliki orang-orang yang 'tidak biasa'."

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Ceruru, apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Chrome, langsung menghampirinya saat van sudah berhenti.

'Hanya pisau yang kuyakin bisa menjadi petunjuk.' Jawab Ceruru, memperlihatkan handphonenya lima detik dan memberikan pisau tersebut. Beruntung Chrome menggunakan sarung tangan yang membuat sidik jarinya tidak akan tertempel.

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin, Ceruru?" tanya Taro.

'Lihat secara langsung, Taro.'

Chrome memberikan pisau itu kepada Taro.

Mata birunya memperhatikan setiap inchi pisau tersebut. Hanya pisau berukuran sedang—

"Oh," Taro menemukan sebuah kayu yang disumpal dibawah gagang pisau itu, "ada sesuatu didalamnya?"

"Sesuatu?" Monta yang awalnya tidak terlalu tertarik, kini tertarik.

"Hm," Taro membuka sumpalan itu dengan kukunya. Saat terbuka, jatuh sekantong plastic kecil berisi… obat?

"Obat apa ini…?" desis Taro, mengambil plastic yang terjatuh itu.

Chrome meneliti dengan cermat, "Aku pernah melihat ini, namun hanya sekilas. Namanya pun kulihat sekilas."

"Untuk sementara, beritahu anggota lain, Taro-san." Ucap Monta mengingatkan.

Taro hanya mengangguk, memfoto obat dan pisau tersebut dan mempublishnya didalam website.

"_Well_, untuk hari ini sepertinya sudah cukup." Ujar Taro, menutup handphonenya.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Jadi, _The Dollars_ dan _Gold Bandannas_ akan ada sedikit konfilk ya? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, walau nanti aku akan ikut kedalamnya." Ujar seorang gadis berambut lurus pendek sambil menyeringai, kakinya digoyang-goyangkan karena senang.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"O—ha—yo—!" seru Masaomi, langsung merangkul kedua temannya yang tadi masih berbicara.

"Kida-kun, kau hampir membuatku terjatuh." Gerutu Mikado, untung saja ia bisa menahan kakinya.

"Hehehe, maaf~ ne, ne, apa kalian dengar berita—_rumor_ tadi malam?" tanya Masaomi.

"Malam… tadi?" tanya Anri.

"Yeah, malam tadi. Kudengar, _The Dollars_ memasuki markas _Gold Bandannas_!" jawab Masaomi.

"Hee… keren, dari mana mereka tahu?" tanya Mikado.

"Mana kutahu, pasti mereka mempunyai benda-benda yang dipergunakan untuk meneliti semacamnya." Jawab Masaomi acuh, "oh ya, katanya _Saika Army_ membuat keributan lagi, ya?"

"Itu baru kudengar." Jawab Mikado. Anri mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yang pasti, kita harus berjaga-jaga, bukan?"

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Monta-san, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Beberapa dari kita kembali di pukul oleh _Gold Bandannas_, sampai tidak sadarkan diri."

"Mengapa kau dan kelompok mu tidak mencoba menghentikan mereka?"

"Kami hanya bisa menonlong beberapa."

"Ck, sialan. Lihat saja nanti, _Gold Bandannas_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|TBC|**


End file.
